


Arranged Marriage

by Love_All_Couples



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, M/M, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_All_Couples/pseuds/Love_All_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie Grayson and Bruce Wayne have been arranged to be married since they were children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is 26, Dixie is 23, Jason is 12, Tim is 7, and Damian is 4. Talia might seem like a bit crazy.

Dixie Grayson was sitting in the Haley's Circus trailer with her parents and her old tutor. Ever since she can remember, her tutor has been with them teaching her different subjects. Her parents had never told her who had sent the tutor, since they could not afford one, but said that they would tell her in the future.

Dixie had wanted to demanded her parents to tell her but she trusted their good judgement. All her life she listened to what the tutor said and remembered everything. The tutor was certified to give her a college degree when she finished her studies. It had been years since she had finished them but they had all gotten along that sometimes her tutor joins them for awhile.

Dixie felt a bit lonely always traveling and wanted to settle down but she never stayed in one location long enough to find someone. But today her parents had told her that they were going to meet someone important. When she asked why they told her that someone had been interested in her yo might want to marry her.

They were going to meet that person tonight in Gotham City. Dixie was so nervous that she had spent hours looking for her best outfit, and fixed her hair and makeup the best she could. They were approaching the city and her butterflies were getting worse that she almost felt sick. Looking at her parents, she could tell that they were also nervous about meeting these people.

Pulling in to the fairgrounds that the circus was performing at, the Grayson's got off and saw that there was a limo waiting for them. They got in and the limo took them into the city to the best hotel. The driver had instructed the hotel what to do with the family. The hotel management took the Grayson's to their biggest suite and informed them to be ready by 8pm, as the driver would be back to pick them up.

Dixie looked around and wondered how much it cost for these people to give them all these luxuries. Walking into a room with her name on it, she found a note on the bed.  
I hope the dress is to your liking.  
Opening the closet she saw a ruby red dress with rhinestones around the waist, and white heels. The dress was beautiful and she was shocked that they had gotten her something so beautiful and expensive.

Walking out she found her parents talking to one of the hotel workers.

"I was requested to take you and your daughter to the spa and salon to get ready for tonight's event." She said.

Mary look at her daughter and nodded. They both walked out of the room and followed the lady.

They ended up so relaxed by the end of the spa that Dixie forgot about what was going to happen that night. That was until she got to the salon and the women telling her that she was going to look so beautiful. That's when the butterflies returned and were worse than ever.

When they finished at the salon, they went back to their room. Entering both mother and daughter were surprised to find a group of people waiting by the entrance. The group told them that they were to help them get ready.

Dixie walked in to her room with a group of girls and they helped her put on the dress without messing up her hair and accessorize. After they were finished the family went outside to where the limo was waiting for them once more. Getting into the car, Dixie looked to her parents to see if they were as nervous as she was. They looked and her and gave a small smile before turning away. Dixie looked out the window to see that they were heading outside of the city. They stopped at an enormous building and Dixie didn't want to go inside due to the press taking pictures in front of the entrance. Her mother held her hand for a second then the door open and they were getting out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story on Bruce, Jason, Tim, and Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to get back into writing stories again. Thanks for being patient with me.

Bruce Wayne had gone his entire life not knowing anything about the future. His father, Thomas, had told him that he did not need to worry so much. With his fathers word in his mind, Bruce decided to go off into the world to explore for a while. He was in his teens, he shouldn't need to worry about things beyond his control anyways.  
While traveling, Bruce found himself in a small town in the Middle East. He didn't know what it was about the town that he liked so much. It was absolutely different from Gotham. The air, the people, the life style; all different from what he was used to. Then one day he met Talia.  
She was beautiful and different. Bruce didn't know what to make of her at first because she came on so strong. But as he got to know her he found himself falling little by little. Bruce wanted to let his family know this person he had found whom he thought he wanted to marry and be together with for years to come. Eventually, as Bruce grew older and wiser to the world, he realized that he had created a fantasy around Talia's image, one that was far from the truth.  
Talia was rash, cold, and horrible to those she thought were below her. Bruce realized a bit too late because when he tried to leave she struck him with something.  
The next morning, however, when Bruce came to, he found himself in a plane with his parents and Alfred. Alfred was checking on him, making sure he didn't have a concussion. When Bruce asked about Talia and what had happened the only response was that he was missing for 2 days and now Talia was gone without a trace.  
~  
After that incident, Bruce decided that he would trust his parents and the path they had set for him.  
Things began changing when Bruce was 20. He worked more in the business, got involved in anything having to do with Wayne Enterprises. One night he was on his was to a charity event when he stumbled upon a young boy. The boy was asleep in the garden; right in Alfred's flower beds.  
When the boy woke up, he tried to run away but Bruce was faster than him and grabbed him. After putting up a fight, Bruce learned that the boys name was Jason, he was only 6 years old, and that he had run away from where he lived because of how they treated him. Bruce decided to follow up on Jason's story to see where it would take him. Jason did intrigue him; how a child was able to survive the streets of Gotham alone amazed him.  
It turned out that Jason was not the only child that was being put through this, but he was the only one that had gotten away. Bruce found himself liking the boys strange character, and he found an odd wave of paternal instincts to protect the child wash over him. So ignoring what others said, Bruce adopted Jason and made sure that the boy knew that nothing bad was going to happen to him under his protection.  
Thomas and Martha, on the other hand, were shocked to hear that their son had taken in this random child. But after meeting Jason, their negative thoughts were washed away and replaced with how this would teach Bruce some responsibility. Jason was also happy to have gotten a new family, but when asked about his mother, he never knew what to say. But those thoughts didn't over power his mind when he thought of his new dad and his new name, Jason Wayne.  
~  
A year after Jason was found, he was playing in the endless grasslands of the manor when he stumbled upon the neighbors yard. Jason was about to leave when he heard a small voice calling for their "mommy" and "daddy". He looked and found a toddler sitting in the middle of the field bawling. Jason wanted to get his dad to see to the child but the baby's eyes were already looking at him. Seeing the scared look, Jason decided he wouldn't leave the baby by himself and went to pick him up. Jason was only 7 at the time but found it difficult to pick up the baby without hurting him. He started walking in little steps, determined to make it back home. He would pick up the baby, walk a couple steps before putting him down to start the cycle over again.  
By the time he made it back to the manor, Jason started to scream for help. Immediately, everyone was outside looking for Jason to see what the problem was. Martha was the first to see the baby in Jason's arms and rushed over with her son and husband right behind her. Alfred called the police and let them know the situation that had happened. Jason gave the whole story about how he went too far and found the baby in the neighbors yard, crying.  
It turns out that the house belonged to the Drakes, and this baby was supposed to be their son. Later the police learned that the Drakes had purposefully left their son, Timothy, behind. They were charged with child negligence and taken to jail. Tim had no other family and the city had no choice but to put him in an orphanage. However, Jason did not like that idea and he made sure everyone knew it. He had deemed himself Tim's older brother, and that he was going to do anything to protect him, even if that meant running away.  
Bruce had just smiled throughout the whole speech and agreed with Jason (not out loud though). So Bruce had the adoption paper made and suddenly he was a new father again. Bruce waited until Jason threw a temper tantrum about Timmy going away, that he showed Jason the papers stating that Timothy Drake was now Timothy Wayne.  
~  
A year later, Bruce found himself in another predicament with the same woman that started everything all those years ago. Bruce was barely 22 and a father to 2 boys, and now Talia was telling him that the baby in her arms was his true son, Damian. Talia was demanding to be let into the family because she can given birth to his heir. But, Thomas and Martha were skeptical about the baby's origins. The ran a DNA test on the child to see if Talia had been telling the truth. She had.  
Bruce didn't want this woman in his house, much less his life. He knew what she would do if she got ahold of the "power" that came with the Wayne name. Even with his 2 other sons, Bruce felt scared for what Talia might do to them. So with no other choice Bruce did what any logical man would do, he took Talia to court.  
The battle in the court was long and tiring, not just not the Wayne family but everyone else. In the end, the judge decided that there was enough evidence against Talia to prove she was not suited to be a mother. They took Damian away from her and gave him to Bruce. Even though Bruce should have been happy and celebrating, all he wanted to do was go home and nap forever.  
Then another problem arose, Jason hated Damian because he thought that Bruce would kick him and Tim out. Bruce had to fight with the 8 year-old on that his fears were never going to become reality. It took a long time and help from his parents and Alfred to make sure that Jason knew that he would always have a place in the family. Bruce made sure he showed all of his children that he loved them and he would never let them go.  
All the family needed now was a mother. Bruce hoped that whoever his parents had found was not as batshit crazy as Talia had been. He had gone through that enough times in his short life for it to be too many times now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next scene is the party. I'll try to get this out ASAP. Again sorry for the wait you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

Dixie stepped out of the limo, and her parents placed her in-between them while walking through the press. When they finally got inside, Dixie was amazed at the different arts and decors that were laid around. Since she was looking at the beautiful pieces around her, she didn't seem to notice an elderly man that walked up to the small family.

"Good evening, I am Alfred Pennyworth. The Wayne's butler." he said.

Dixie and her parents looked at him with a smile. John stepped up to introduce them, "Good evening. I am John Grayson. This is my wife, Mary. And our daughter, Dixie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Alfred stated, "Do you mind if I take your coats?"

"Not at all." Giving Alfred their coats. They saw him put them away before walking back to them.

"The main event is this way."

Walking down the hall, Dixie was able to see different rooms and each of them had their own special decor to them. She almost fell in love with the amor itself, but kept herself facing reality with the fact that she still had no idea where she was or what was going on. She wanted to ask her parents multiple times, but she didn't want to see rude to them in front of others. So far, she has not had much alone time with them. Dixie came out of her mind when she heard noise that kept getting louder. She looked up and saw an enormous ballroom with many people inside. It seemed to be very calm and relaxing, but Dixie couldn't help herself when she started to feel insecure when she saw the other women in the room.

Barely walking in, Alfred turned to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Wayne have instructed me to lead Mr. and Mrs. Grayson to the study when you arrived."

Mary looked at him in concern, "Is everything alright? What about Dixie?"

John turned to his wife, "I'm sure everything is fine. It could be just a conversation that was waiting to happen. I mean it has been years since we have physically talked to one another. And Dixie will be fine, she can go around talking to people; its what she does best."

Dixie didn't want her mother to worry about her, "Dad's right. I'll be fine mom. Go have your little meeting." She gave them a smile and saw her mom relax.

"Ok, as long as you'll be fine."

"Mom, I'm a grown woman. I can do just fine without you and dad for a few minutes."

Mary nodded, she and John followed Alfred out of the room.

Dixie smiled until her parents were gone, then she felt a small sense of dread fill her. She didn't want to make a complete fool out of herself and embarrass not only her but her parents as well. So, she decided to do the safest thing and find something to eat and stay by that table. She weaved her way through the crowd, noticing some of the looks that some women would give as she passed by. Finally getting to the food table, Dixie tried to make sure that no one was paying attention to her so she could hide in the shadows.

Awhile passed and as Dixie was about to eat the last slice of cake, she felt a small body hit her. She almost dropped the food but caught herself before that could happen. She looked down and saw 3 sets of blue eyes looking at her. One looked ready to cry.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

The little boy sniffled, "I'm sorry I hit you. I was trying to get the last piece of cake before anyone else."

The oldest then spoke, "Our dad said we could all share a piece of cake if we finished our food. But then we saw you reaching for it and we tried to get here faster before you grabbed it."

Dixie watched them and sighed before grabbing a napkin. She wiped the crying boy's tears and looked each of them in the eye, "I'll give you the piece if you do something for me."

The crying one gave her one of the most cutest, confused looks of all time, "What is it?"

"You tell me your names."

The oldest replied back, "You have to say your name first."

Dixie laughed, "Ok. My name is Dixie. Now its your turn."

(The oldest) "I'm Jason."

(The crying one) "My name's Tim, and this is Damian. He doesn't talk much."

Dixie smiled at the adorable boys in front of her, "Well it was nice to meet you all. And I believe I promised you some cake." She gave them the plate she just had. "There you go. Now, next time watch out what happens what you are doing ok?"

They all nodded before thanking her and running off. Dixie couldn't help but smile and the 3.

"Dixie?"

She stood up and saw her parents walking up to her, "Did everything go ok?"

"Yes, it went fine. Why were you on the floor?" her mother asked puzzled.

"Oh, I was talking to some boys that ran into me earlier."

"Well you were always good with children." her father said smiling.

Mary smiled, "Well now that we have finished our little meeting, it won't be long before you see why we are here."

"Can't you tell me now?"

John laughed, "Sorry sweetheart, you'll just have to trust us for a little bit longer."

Dixie let out and irritated sigh before she saw that people were gathering around an area.

Mary grabbed her arm to pull her closer to where the crowd was, "I guess you get to find out sooner than you expected."


End file.
